


Pull the Trigger

by Nightwang



Series: RominWeek2021 [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Day 6: Gunplay, Gunplay, M/M, Romin Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwang/pseuds/Nightwang
Summary: ‘“I thought we could try something new,” Roman purred.“What?” Jason asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.Instead of replying, Roman reached behind himself to grab the gun he’d tucked into his waistband. Jason’s gaze fell to it immediately, his nostrils flaring.‘For the RomanRobin week prompt Gunplay.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: RominWeek2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Romin Week 2021





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 :) Hope you enjoy!

Roman’s gut heated with excitement. He had a _date_. Well, not a date exactly, and that wasn’t what he was excited about. He’d been fucking Red Hood for a while now, but tonight, he had something special planned.

The door opened with a soft click, and Jason stepped into the room, eyes immediately falling on Roman where he was sat, legs crossed, in his armchair. “Roman.”

“Jason,” Roman said, amused. “Do come in.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but he stepped closer, until he was looming over Roman. “Not gonna get me a drink?”

Roman smirked, tilting his head back to meet Jason’s eyes. “Why don’t you get on your knees for me, sweetheart.”

“Always straight to the point huh? You’re going to give me a complex.”

Roman didn’t reply, waiting him out. After a moment, Jason slid to his knees, eyes dark as he settled between his feet. Roman spread his legs casually, reaching forwards to brush gentle fingers into Jason’s hair, before tightening his grip painfully, enjoying the way Jason’s pupils dilated, a soft gasp escaping him.

“What a lovely sight you make,” Roman murmured. Jason flushed prettily, leaning forwards to nuzzle into Roman’s crotch, which had the added benefit of hiding his face. Roman allowed it for a moment, feeling indulgent.

The clack of teeth closing on his zipper had him easing Jason back with the hold in his hair and he glanced up at him, surprise softening his features. Roman twisted Jason’s head to the side and back, baring the soft skin of his throat, watching the bob of his Adam’s Apple as he swallowed, lips peeling back in a grimace.

“I thought we could try something new,” Roman purred.

“What?” Jason asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Instead of replying, Roman reached behind himself to grab the gun he’d tucked into his waistband. Jason’s gaze fell to it immediately, his nostrils flaring.

“What the fuck?”

“Calm down sweetheart,” Roman thumbed the safety off with a sharp click and then tapped the barrel against his own thigh. “It’s just a bit of fun.”

He pressed the gun under the shelf of Jason’s jaw, whitening the skin. Roman could see the jump of his pulse, the hitch of his chest as Jason stared up at him, a heady mix of fear and arousal warring for dominance on his face. Roman slid a foot over to press against the slight bulge in Jason’s trousers. His hips hitched, grinding himself against Roman’s shoe. His eyelashes fluttered, lips parting around a soft gasp.

Roman brought the gun up to press against those tempting lips. Jason’s eyes flew open wide, gaze sharp as he caught Roman’s. They stared at each other for a seemingly endless moment, then Jason relaxed his jaw and let the barrel of the gun push into his mouth. He swallowed awkwardly around the metal, his hips flexing beneath Roman’s foot.

“Why don’t you show me exactly what that pretty mouth can do?” Roman purred, as if he wasn’t well acquainted with Jason’s mouth. Still, the heated glare Jason gave him was worth it. He chuckled, pressing the gun a little deeper, and Jason hollowed his cheeks, giving the metal a suck. His nose wrinkled briefly, but that didn’t stop him from taking a little more of the gun, his tongue sliding out obscenely.

Roman let go of his hair so he could trace his fingers over the tight seam of his lips. Jason used his new found freedom to sink even lower, until his bottom lip was pressed against the trigger guard, swallowing heavily. His gaze stayed on Roman the entire time. Heated. A challenge. Roman grinned, grinding his foot down hard enough that it had to hurt a little, and Jason moaned low in his throat, pulling back with a noisy suck.

“I knew you’d get off on this,” Roman said with a chuckle. His own voice was thick with lust. His cock was straining in his pants, woefully ignored, but there’d be time for that later.

Jason tried to say something, but his words were garbled by the gun in his mouth. Roman rocked it a little, clacking the metal against Jason’s teeth, then grabbed Jason by the back of his head, tugging him down harshly. He made a choked sound of surprise, his hands coming up to catch himself on Roman’s thighs, his throat working around the sudden intrusion.

“What is it that gets you off?” Roman murmured, grinding Jason’s face down as he choked and spluttered. “Is it the danger? The lack of control? You know if I wanted, I could squeeze the trigger and it would be bye bye Jason.”

The hands on his thighs tightened, and Jason pulled back sharply. Roman let him, enjoying the flustered fury on his face. His eyes were watering slightly from the rough treatment, his chin damp with spit, chest heaving as he struggled to get his breath back.

“Shut up,” Jason croaked eventually, his voice delightfully husky. Then he leant forwards and took the gun back into his mouth, sucking obscenely on the end of it. He bobbed his head determinedly, moaning low in his throat as he worked the gun like he would Roman’s cock. The sight sent a thrill of excitement racing down Roman’s spine. He’d known this would be good. Jason never disappointed.

He gripped Jason’s hair, tugging his head back as he pulled the gun out of his mouth. He trailed the slick metal down Jason’s throat, pressing it into his collarbone with enough force to bruise. Jason looked up at him from beneath hooded lids, his tongue sliding out to run along his swollen lips. Roman ground his foot down against Jason’s cock, dipping the barrel of his gun beneath Jason’s shirt, tugging the material away from his skin.

“What if I fucked you with it?” Roman purred. Jason gasped, his eyes flying open, pupils huge and dark. “Would you like that, hmm? My gun up your ass?”

Jason’s hips thrust up hard, his mouth falling open as he shuddered through his climax. Roman was a little surprised, but he kept his foot in place so Jason could hump his way through it, chest heaving.

“My, my, what a sight,” Roman chuckled, and he meant it. Jason was a beautiful creature, especially in the throes of pleasure. Jason glared at him, hunching over as much as he could with Roman’s hand still in his hair.

“Shut up, you old perv,” Jason croaked. Roman just grinned at him. The sight of Jason, spent and flushed with pleasure, reminded him suddenly of just how hard he was. He dragged Jason up by the hair into a rough kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue. Jason groaned softly, hands coming up to grab onto Roman’s biceps.

“Get your clothes off and bend over,” Roman said, shoving Jason back down.

“You charmer,” Jason said, amused, but he started stripping, so Roman couldn’t bring himself to care. The sight of Jason, naked on his hands and knees in front of him, sent blood rushing to his cock.

Roman knelt behind him, stroking one hand over his ass, the other still gripping onto his gun, white knuckled. He pressed the barrel against Jason’s head, forcing him down so his chest was pressed against the ground, hips in the air.

“Watch it,” Jason growled. Roman pressed one dry finger into Jason’s entrance, surprised when it slipped in easily.

“You prepared yourself?”

Jason huffed. “My ass can’t take another pounding dry.”

Roman laughed. Well, that would make this easier. He gripped Jason’s hip, grinding forwards. His cock slid in smoothly, bottoming out in one thrust and both Roman and Jason groaned. Roman didn’t waste any time, starting up a punishing rhythm that had Jason panting against the floor, little _ah, ah,_ sounds being forced out of him. It was good, just like it always was. Pleasure licked up Roman’s spine, heating his gut, as he bent over to sink his teeth into Jason’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Jason hissed, clenching down around him. Roman’s hips stuttered. He let go of Jason’s hip to grab at his hair instead, twisting his head to the side so his cheek was ground into the floor. He brought the gun up to trace over Jason’s lips, up over his cheekbone to press against his temple.

Jason gasped, eyelashes fluttering, and Roman groaned, his fingers spasming around the grip of the gun. Jason blinked, looking up at Roman sideways, eyes dark.

“So good for me,” Roman purred, enjoying the way it made Jason’s lip curl, pleasure and anger mixing deliciously on his face.

“Come on,” Jason said, voice thick. “Give it to me old man.”

Roman grinned, pressing the barrel of the gun up under his jaw to tilt his head back, before thrusting hard enough that Jason was jolted across the floor with a garbled moan. He kept up the pace, hips slapping noisily against Jason’s ass, until he was sweating, chest heaving. He tilted Jason’s hips up, aiming for his prostate and Jason howled, eyes squeezing shut as his mouth fell open, pink and wet and _gorgeous_.

He stroked his hand down the back of Jason’s neck, his spine, and round to fist his cock. Jason groaned, eyes slitting open, cheeks flushed, as he thrust forwards into Roman’s fist, then ground back against him, gasping. He was moaning almost constantly now, cock leaking copiously.

“That’s it baby, so wet for me,” Roman groaned, pressing the gun in hard enough that Jason made a soft noise of pain, swallowing noisily. His legs spread, breath hitching, as he came hard. Roman fucked him through it, fist loose around his cock. He put the gun down on the floor next to Jason’s head, gripping his hips with both hands and dragging him back into the next couple of rough, desperate thrusts.

“Fuck yes,” Roman moaned, grinding forwards as his orgasm rushed over him, blindingly intense. He curled over to press his forehead against Jason’s shoulder, panting into his skin. Jason squirmed beneath him, clenching down almost painfully on Roman’s softening cock.

“Christ you’re heavy,” Jason grunted. Roman huffed, rolling off to the side, then up onto his feet, tucking himself away. Jason slumped down against the ground with a groan, stretching out like a cat.

Roman stooped to pick up his gun, tucking it back into its holster. “Well, that was fun.”

Jason shot him a look. “Yeah, I guess it was.” He grinned, pushing himself up. “But next time let’s do this on a bed or something. My knees are killing me.”

Roman chuckled. “Always something to complain about.”

They put themselves back together in silence, but it was comfortable rather than awkward. Roman wasn’t one for pillow talk, or cuddling, and thankfully, neither was Jason. He lit a cigarette, dropping down onto his couch and taking a long drag. Jason gave him a lopsided grin, hands in his pockets, and headed over to the door.

“See you next time.”

Roman waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, piss off already.”

Jason laughed, pulling the door open and slipping out without another word. Roman brought the cigarette to his mouth, leaning back in his chair. It had been an enlightening evening, an _enjoyable_ evening. He’d known that Jason would be into a little...gunplay, but he hadn’t anticipated just how much he would enjoy it, or just how much Roman himself would enjoy it. He’d have to try it again sometime. There were so many possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr at [nightwang96](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nightwang96) if you want to check it out!


End file.
